The overall objective of the present program is to provide the comprehensive improvements in opthalmic diagnosis and treatment monitoring which are needed to permit the optimal use of current and future therapeutic methods. The program is exploring advanced ultrasonic spectrum analysis techniques and testing them for reliability in a working clinical system. The objective is to attain specificity of tissue diagnosis utilizing non-invasive ultrasonic methods. Characteristic histologic features are being assessed by "signatures" involving several sets of ultrasonic parameters. Precision of tissue characterization will enable detection and identification of a broad class of disorders including, most importantly, intraocular and orbital tumors. Tissue signatures are being determined from an advanced ultrasonic diagnostic system using minicomputer technology and digital processing techniques including deconvolution and cepstrum analysis. A computer library of these spectral parameters is being developed to serve as the focal point of efforts to identify sets of characteristics associated with specific diseases. Concurrently, experience gained with on-line clinical processing is being used to formulate techniques and diagnostic protocols which will allow the most efficacious use of these signatures in arriving at diagnostic decisions. The research is a collaborative effort between clinical and engineering staffs. Engineering efforts have been and will continue to be performed at Riverside Research Institute. The clinical studies studies will be performed at the Dept. of Ophthalmology, Cornell University Medical College.